A Jarl's Lover
by Tigress in da room
Summary: part 1 of the Wandering Khajiit series. oneshot. K'hai, a fierce thief, warrior and assasin, has come a long way since Helgen. with dragons few and far between, and no quests on the horizon, she decides to visit all those that have helped her reach where she is now. but when she visits the Jarl of Whiterun, she was not expecting such a warm welcome... BalgruufxOFC smut inside!


A Jarl's scandal

K'hai was a very lucky thief. For a good year now, the Khajiit had thieved, killed and bought her way across Skyrim from the depths of poverty up to esteemed ranks of both a fine warrior and merciless thief. Over the course of this year, she had delved into ancient crypts, slain the dead and come back to the surface with pockets brimming with gold and jewels.

She had been called on to be the champion for several Daedra, and she had run the errands with ease. And of course, the Dragonborn was never without a weapon, not after having had training from the Greybeards themselves.

But K'hai was between journeys at the moment. The Thieves Guild had no jobs for her, and neither did the Dark Brotherhood. No civilians had asked for any aid, and dragons were few and far between.

For Skyrim, life was good. But for K'hai, that meant life was boring. She decided that she ought to pay a visit to all of her previous contractors to show them how far she had come. Too many had a deep hatred for the Khajiit these days.

So K'hai left the shelter of the entrance to a small set of Dwarven ruins she had cleared and stepped out into the soft blizzard of snow. Her horse raised his dark head from the patch of grass he had uncovered and snorted a cloud of breath into the cold air.

K'hai patted his neck, and looked out across the great vista that was spread below her. She decided that her first port of call would be Whiterun, and it's Jarl. He had been the first to trust her, and give her responsibility, and K'hai wished to show him what his generosity had done.

~0O0~

Being the sneaking thief she was, K'hai had wheeled her horse round to the back of the walled city, and had let herself be glimpsed by the guards, and nothing more. When she heard them say;

'I could have sworn I just saw someone'

'You are seeing ghosts my friend!'

She knew she had done enough to make the Jarl aware of her presence.

She left her horse behind an outcropping of rocks, and snuck up to the great walls with ease. She climbed the short height of stones, and vaulted neatly over the top. The night sky became her cloak, and she moved as little more than a shadow.

She kept to the patches of slanting darkness and the guards walked past without a clue in all of Tamriel. She quickly made her way to Dragonsreach, and the great palace was impressive by night, with it's ornate fixtures and well built walls. With ease, K'hai scaled the back of the building and landed with silent feet upon the wooden deck of the Great Perch.

The same chains with which she had caused so much havoc glistened with oil in the moonlight.

K'hai moved to the great doors, and she could hear several sets of footsteps within, as well as several voices;

'….No, I don't care Irileth! The Stormcloaks are at our doors, and the guards are getting lazy. I want a full field inspection tomorrow sunrise!'

'But sir, the guards are stretched thin as it is-'

'I am the Jarl of this city, Housecarl, and you would do well to remember this! I am going outside for an hour or so. A man needs his peace from you fools occasionally'

K'hai could tell by the tone of Balgruuf's voice that whilst he was angry, he did not truly think his advisors, guards and Housecarl fools.

She heard his muffled footsteps draw nearer, and she quickly stole away into the shadows.

The great wooden doors creaked open, and the Jarl of Whiterun walked out into the cool night air. He walked across the deck of the Great perch, and he leaned against the railings of the great balcony.

K'hai spoke from the shadows;

'Are you tired yet, Balgruuf?'

Her voice was low and quiet, but he did not miss the quiet whisper upon the slow wind.

He quickly whirled around, war axe in hand.

'Who's there?' he threatened

'Oh hush now. It is only I'

The Dragonborn stepped from the shadows and she truly lived up to the name of Head of the Thieves Guild.

The mighty sword Dawnbreaker glowed at her hip, and Chillrend smoked icily at the other. The Jarl noted the legendary weapons only spoken of in myth, and he remained suspicious.

'That is not enough of an answer my friend'

In response, K'hai slipped the dark hood from her head, and the moonlight struck across her high cheekbones, highlighting the pale fur there. She had dark stripes of war paint over the stripes of the fur at her forehead, and her bright yellow eyes luminesced in the bright light from the twin moons.

'Dragonborn?' he whispered

'It is I' she replied coolly, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Instantly, the Jarl replaced his war axe and moved over to her. He shook his Thane's hand warmly and regarded her with respect, but K'hai saw something more in his guarded gaze.

'The city has been quiet without you, Dovahkiin'

K'hai shrugged a little

'I had…other duties'

The Jarl considered this, and stroked his beard thoughtfully

'Then why have you returned, K'hai?' he struggled a little with the halting pronunciation of her name.

'That still doesn't explain why you are here. After all, if you had wanted an audience, you would have come through the main hall. And if you wanted to kill me, I'm sure I would be dead by now'

'Oh, I'm hurt!' K'hai said with mock wounded innocence.

She walked silently across the deck, and leant easily against the railings of the Great Perch, and looked back at the Jarl with interest.

'You are right about me…being involved with killing. But you are right again; I did not come here to slay you'

He took a guarded pose, and remained silent. For a tense minute, the wind picked up their hair and shuffled it in the wind.

When the Jarl remained impassive, K'hai pushed lightly off the railing and laughed to the night.

'I am purely here for a visit, Balgruuf. I wanted you to see what your kindness has done. Thanks to your commendations, I was able to join both the Thieve's Guild of Riften, and the Dark Brotherhood. I am also the Thane of Riften, as well as Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold. Your generosity has gone far'

His brow furrowed sadly in the moonlight, and his shoulders slumped dejectedly. He said quietly to the night;

'You were so…innocent. I never expected for you to become involved with so much corruption and evil'

K'hai searched his evaded eyes with curiosity, and a touch of remorse.

'Oh, but you do not give me the chance to finish. Along my travels, I have slain several dragons, numerous bandits, and I have helped civilians with their errands. I have infiltrated the Thalmar Embassy, cleared many Draugr infested crypts and several sets of dangerous Dwarven ruins. It is not my fault that these quests have lined my pockets well. I've even taken down a dangerous Skooma operation, and helped a fugitive princess from Hamerfell flee the realm.'

Balgruuf simply worried at his lip, and looked out across his city.

'I am not all bad, Balgruuf. I simply give my help to those that I feel deserve it. Be they assassins, thieves, Daedra or mages. I make myself use to all'

In response, Balgruuf laughed dryly;

'I am glad you have not taken a side in this war. You could change the tides if you wished.'

'Truth be known, I align myself with the Stormcloaks-'

The Jarl's frame tightened and he looked at her with fire in his dark blue eyes.

'Traitor' he growled menacingly

'Wait!' she enthused, holding her hands up in surrender, 'I only do so because the Imperials invade my home, and steal away Skyrim's God. I worship none other than Akatosh, but I know that many people believe fiercely in Tiber Septim, better known as Talos.'

She moved gently towards the man, who looked as though he would startle at any quick move and draw his axe once more.

'If I had wished to take a side, I would have. But the way I see it, the Stormcloaks do not deserve my attention unless they allow other races into Skyrim. We Khajiit are hated and scorned these days, and fighting for the current Stormcloak regime would only encourage that'

The Jarl's tensed shoulders softened a little, and he grudgingly gave a terse nod and grumble at her logic.

K'hai watched him keenly, but he still refused to meet her eye. She was close enough to see his blonde eyelashes now, and it was apparent to her that the young man had been aged well beyond his years by the stress of the war.

'It hurts, doesn't it?'

He sighed deeply, and met her eye with deep sorrow and fatigue.

'Aye. It does. For years now, the war and it's building tension has ate away at my city, my people. Me. I'm so tired, K'hai, so tired'

She gave a tiny nod in understanding, and the assassin did something she hadn't even thought about for at least two years.

Hesitatingly, she opened her arms slightly, and when the Jarl looked at her with curiosity, she opened them a little wider, and raised a dark brow in curiosity.

With more care than a man of his size would suggest, Balgruuf returned her hug.

She could feel the warmth of the Nord through her light armour, and she could have sworn she felt the Jarl sob just once. But she granted him the mercy of not seeing his suspected tear, and K'hai allowed the Nord to maintain his reputation.

She made a tiny move to let go, but he held her a little tighter. She heard him mumble quietly;

'It's not every day that I am granted the honour of an embrace with the Dragonborn'

She smirked to herself.

'I assure you, the honour is all mine. Never in years as a kitten did I expect to see something other than the drifting sands of Elsweyr. Nor that I would have my embrace returned by a Jarl of the mighty realm of Skyrim'

On those words, he released the Khajiit, and K'hai looked at him as only a person with a deep friendship can.

His dark eyes were so deep, she mused. So many reflections of the moonlight. But as she held his gaze for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds, she saw something light in his soft eyes. It was like the fires of battle, but keener.

With a strange sensation, she recognized the look as lust.

But as quickly as she had seen it, it was gone. He averted his eyes once more, and seemed to be working up to something.

'It is not only the war that grates upon me, Dovahkiin. My courtiers have been urging me to marry, to choose a queen and raise an heir. But all of the women have been dull and empty, just power hungry gossips. It's…been a long time'

K'hai's ears perked up a little in the crisp air, and she then realised what he had referred to.

She felt shy, and colour rising beneath the fur of her cheeks.

'It has…been a long time for me, also. I have only had drunken offers.'

He smirked at her sneer of distaste, and commented;

'You would never sell yourself. Too proud and mysterious for that'

As soon as the words left his lips, he tried to bite them back. But as all royals know how to, he hid this very well.

Figuring that it couldn't really get any worse, he laid his rough hands against the delicate line of her jaw. She could feel the calluses worn into his hands from years of swinging a war axe. They were warm, but not rough.

He took a deep breath, and voiced his thoughts with all the power of a Thu'um.

'For the last year, I have been unable to stand the sight of any of the "wives" that my courtiers set me up with. Because for all that time, there has only been one to make my Nord blood run hot'

Already suspecting the answer, K'hai leant in closer to see herself in his strangely deep eyes.

'And who might that be?'

'You, K'hai, you'

And with that, he leant forward and kissed her.

The fires that raged in her soul almost blinded her. She felt chills rock her bones, and infernos race through her veins. His large hands were firmly but gently holding her, and she was almost helpless under the assault on her lips. For a man who had been a long time without relations, he was mighty good with his tongue, she thought dimly.

She managed to get her mind into gear enough to vice her arms around his neck, and she held on as if she was hanging from a cliff.

He felt the assassin's arms twine about him, and he shivered in a mix of fear and want. He could feel the way her small but strong muscles slithered beneath her fur, and he felt heat begin to knot in his gut as all his blood rushed southwards.

He growled into her throat almost possessively, as if she were the air a drowning man required. She started a low rumble in her chest, and her whole being vibrated with the strong purr only Khajiit can generate.

She was desperate now, and the assassin moved in closer, pressing her slim body up against the Nord's more muscular one. Through her thin, dark red armour, K'hai could feel his muscles thrumming and rippling, as an animal inside rattled his chains.

He thrust his tongue between her lips, and she could feel his need for her through the fine furs and robes he wore. Wanting to give something back, she moved her leg between his and gently moved. He gasped at the friction, and his lust tripled tenfold.

Now it was his turn to almost go limp, and K'hai crushed his mouth to hers. With ease belying her size, she held the Jarl close as barrier after barrier fell beneath her touch.

All those months of only having himself for his pleasures, all those restless nights spent tumbling between empty sheets. All of them lost importance. Balgruuf's perfect lover had somehow ended up in his arms. Nothing for him mattered anymore, because he was going to lay with the Dragonborn. A Thane of two great cities. A trained thief and assassin. She was infinitely more deadly and poisonous than he had imagined, but he was helpless but to take in more of her deadly poisons. A tongue and lips as skilled as her could surely be doing him no good.

K'hai worked one of her hands down the back of his neck, and she gently dragged her sharp claws in aimless patterns beneath his finery. Her other drifted down even further, across the great plane of his chest and abdomen, and down into his breeches. The heat there was almost unbearable, and K'hai smirked against his neck as she trailed little nips and kisses down it. He gasped at the experienced hand that found his manhood, and was tugging slowly, torturously, at it.

He could bear it no longer. His hands left the small of her lithe back, and he made to start tearing off the light buckles and straps of her armour. But she broke her kiss with his skin, and held a finger up in front of her lips in a motion of silence.

She tortured him even further, ghosting her hot breath against his skin, and left him to the night. She stalked into the shadows of the roof of the Great Perch, and with quick hands opened the doors. He saw her crouched form slip into the bright hall, and he watched after her dimly. When he didn't follow, she leant back around the door and made her best come hither look.

He hesitatingly followed her, and he somehow made it past the guards without them noticing the tent in his breeches. And if they did notice, they chose not to say anything. He strode quickly across the hall, and up the flight of stairs to his bed chamber. He saw her long tail flick around the edge of the doors, and when he burst into his bedchamber, he found her standing behind his four poster.

She was facing away from him, but he could tell by the gentle sway of her tail and dance of her hips that she knew he was there. As he watched, she slipped the bright copper buckle of her belt open and let it slither to the floor. She slipped the shoulders of her armour from her back, and then dropped the entire chest plate and cuircass of her armour to the polished floorboards below.

Her back was slim and graceful, and her pale fur glittered and shimmered in the candlelight. Her long chestnut hair fell to her waist, and in comparison her fur became a pure, bright cream. Instead of uneven stripes or spots that most Khajiit sported, she only had 3 dark stripes, like curved claws, on each side of her torso. She had three more dark stripes on the curve of her shoulders. As her trousers too joined her pile of armour, he could see that she had three more dark triangles on the curve of her thighs, and three bands of dark brown near the tip of her tail.

They were completely natural, but they looked more like war tattoos than fur markings.

She stretched with grace and gave a little wave of her tail. As quietly as he could, Balgruuf stepped up behind her and slipped the narrow band of her underclothes down and over her full hips. He undid the knot of the string holding her woman's chest plate from her neck, and then the one that crossed her back. The little scrap of fabric fell away from her chest, and fluttered to the floor.

She turned to him, and her keen amber eyes were full of promise. She carefully removed his own armour and finery and allowed it to join her own. He stood before her, clad in only his skin. He ghosted his hands over her shoulders, ribs, hips. He let his palms settle at the soft fur of her narrow waist. He sifted the fine fur there, and it felt softer and warmer than even the finest goose feather quilts.

She gently pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed, and settled herself in his lap.

But he wasn't going to let her torture him again.

With a quick move, he turned her over and had her trapped beneath his strong body. She squealed a little in surprise, and he smirked at the indignant look on the Dragonborn's face.

But he saw the lights of mischief dance in her eyes, and she swiftly pushed his head down to her own and all too soon he was caught in one of those drowning kisses once more. He was caught so deep by the kiss that he didn't notice her push him into a sitting position once more, and kneel over his lap.

She broke the kiss, and rested her forehead against his. She did not break his lust blown gaze for one second.

With feline flexibility, she sank onto him, and he was engulfed in the heat. The Jarl of Whiterun moaned heatedly, and K'hai slowly began to rise and fall on him. He was helpless but to let her continue on her conquest of his body.

With several years of battle and travel under her belt, K'hai had plenty of endurance and strength. She did not pause in her riding, and her hips flew like the wind.

He could feel her soft breasts against his chest, and she was so warm and soft but so strong and relentless as well. She rose and fell, and he gently nipped along the long expanse of her neck, the pale fur tasting like hazel nuts and fine wine.

He lathed his tongue across her collarbone, and down to her bouncing chest.

With a quick nip to one of her rosy buds, he drew her over the edge.

Her steady purr became a full throated yowl that he was sure all of Whiterun could hear, and stars danced across her eyes. Her whole body shivered and spasmed, and as her heat and tightness seemed to double, he was helpless but to fall with her, streams of his essence lining her.

As they came down from their shared high, K'hai lazily kissed him and let him lower her to the soft and rumpled covers. They fell asleep entwined, and the dragon that had been circling in the distance decided his attack could wait a few days.

And for the first night in ages, the Jarl slept well.

In the arms of the Dragonborn.

~0O0~

Daylight poured across the Jarl's face, and he sleepily tugged at the covers. But when the scent of hazel nuts and fine wine met his senses, he remembered in a great rush that last night, he, the Jarl of Whiterun, had lain with the Dragonborn.

Desperately, he clutched at the covers, but she was gone.

Disappointment settled in his heart, but there was a square of neatly folded parchment on the end table. He seized it and ran a hand nervously through his long hair as he read;

'_I am sorry I had to leave you, Balgruuf, but I cannot stay. By my nature I must wander, and find new places and people. But fear not. I enjoyed my time greatly with you, and each second was pure bliss.'_

He turned the note over, and hoped for good news

'_But worry not. You will see me again at some point. Especially since I am considering joining the Companions. Your city will be quiet no longer. I promise upon my rotten black soul that I will return. And the Dragonborn will grace the streets of Whiterun (and perhaps your bed) once more. Be well, rule justly, and stay safe._

_Your lover,_

_K'hai_

_PS: look in the end table. Just a little something as a reminder of our…fun'_

He set the note down, and looked out across the city through his great window. The chimneys were just beginning to smoke, and the sun was nearly fully risen. As her note told him too, Balgruuf tugged open the drawer. Inside was simple necklace, but etched onto the front was the silhouette of a woman, emerging from the shadows into the light of the moon. He could just make out a long tail.

Smiling to himself, the Jarl put the necklace around his neck and when he dressed for his day, he tucked it beneath his clothes.

It was a happy and well rested Jarl that greeted Whiterun that day.

And the guards, who had undoubtedly heard the Khajiit's unworldly yowl, sniggered to themselves when their Jarl walked past.

Something told him that his advisors wouldn't pester him to marry again for a long time yet.

**AN: Probably gonna leave this as a one-shot for now. But I am thinking of writing a whole series like this where each story can stand alone but is part of the same universe and time stream as this one. Also, I'm sorry it got kinda fluffy at the end though XD**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Tigress in Da Room**


End file.
